Thermal ink-jet printers form images on media by controlled ejection of ink from a printhead. A resistor is electrically energized so as to rapidly boil ink within a firing chamber and a quantity of the ink is then ejected through a nozzle. A printhead typically includes numerous firing chambers and a corresponding number of thermal ink-jetting (TIJ) resistors.
As the number of TIJ resistors within a printhead increases, or as they are fired with increasing frequency toward greater printing speeds, the electrical power required increases accordingly. Supply voltage levels tend to vary or sag with increasing power demands resulting in printing errors, inconsistencies or other imaging problems. The present teachings address the foregoing and related concerns.